For The Rest of My Existence
by Lexi-DeAnne Clearwater
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but I feel like this is gonna be a good story so please read and review. WARNING: The language used in this story could be offensive so please don't hate me for it! R&R for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first fanfic and I really hope you all like it and that you leave reviews! Don't be too harsh please :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my characters and my added ideas!**

Intro:

I lurked in the shadows of the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana hunting the human that would make the perfect meal and entertainment for me tonight.  
It was a white man, about 5'10, with dark hair and light eyes. He was inside a bar drinking with some of his 'buddies'. Ha! That one made me laugh. They were no friends of his, in fact, they hardly care if anything terrible happened to him tonight or ever. Or at least those are the feelings I've planted in their thoughts.  
I straightened my little, red cocktail dress and fixed my lipstick, (even though I didn't have to. I looked perfect and I knew it. With my caramel & milk chocolate skin, long flowing raven hair that flowed down my back and stopped just at my ass and my curvaceous body I was beyond beautiful.) Before walking into the bar. I walked right up to the bartender and ordered a shot that I was never going to drink. He returned with my shot and I took it over to my prey.  
His eyes and the bulge in his pants got significantly larger when he laid his eyes on me. I smiled and let his eyes roam my body a few seconds longer.  
"Hi there handsome." I said in my silky but defined Cajun accent.  
I already knew the alcohol mixed with my utter beauty and sultry voice had him a little lost for words, but eventually he stammered a "Hey beautiful." And smiled.  
"Would you like another shot?" I offered him the one in my hand and he took it. Then I leaned over suggestively flashing a little of my cleavage and said, "So uh, what can a girl do to have a little fun around here?"  
He smirked a little grabbed my hand and bid farewell to his friends and walked out of the bar with me. We walked a few blocks and turned down a deserted alley.  
I backed up against a wall and he started to kiss me sloppily and I nearly gagged but I held it back.  
He pulled back a little, "Is this going to cost me anything?" He asked uncertainly.  
I laughed, "Just your delicious, grape vine scented blood, baby." I felt my brown contacts dissolve from the venom in my eyes and I could suddenly see much more clearly as my clear crimson eyes broke through.  
His smile faltered, "What?"  
I ripped his shirt out of the way and sunk my teeth into the pulse point on his neck.  
He cried out as I drained him dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I had been roaming the United States alone for a few years now. I've been alone ever since I was born into this life. No not life, I was no longer living, this is a lonely existence. I was turned the night I celebrated my 21st birthday in the year 1920. The man who'd changed me had run off and left me in an alley in Baton Rouge writhing in pain and agony. When the transformation was done I realized what I had become and began a streak of self loathing I went to my home packed my clothes and eventually ended up in New Orleans. I decided that I would be leaving here soon though so I had a backpack with clothes and shoes packed for me. I ran for days and days until I ended up in a very thick, lush forest in a small rainy town.  
I went out on the road and looked at a sign that said welcome to Forks, Washington population 1,176. It seemed quiet and quaint enough here so I ran through the forest searching for something, but unsure of what it was until the second I found it. I came across the scent of honey and velvet and fell in love immediately. I had to find the source of such a scent or I would surely go mad.  
The smell led me to a clearing where a man was kissing a girl, this was surprising though because the man was a vampire and the girl was mouth wateringly human. She started groping him and I had to hold back a growl for a reason I did not know. He pulled back a little and whispered, "Bella I don't want to hurt you." His voice was strained.  
She pushed away from him and stood, "Goddamn it Edward! It's always the same shit with you! 'Bella I don't want hurt you. Bella we can't do this I could crush you.' Ugh I am sick of you making decisions for me. When are you going to learn that I am not a little girl! I know you want me Eddie," she purred and when he made no move to touch her she glared. "You do don't you? Or are you to much of a pussy to try and get some. No maybe you're a fag and don't want anything but another mans cock? Ha!" She laughed disgustedly.  
Why was he letting her talk to him this way? Was she crazy? Did she not know he was a vampire? Did she not understand that he was far superior over her?  
"Bella I am trying to protect you." He pleaded.  
"Edward I never needed your fucking protection! Don't you get it!" She screamed. "Fuck it I'll just take a trip to Jake's house I know he'll give me what I need, he has before."  
"What?" Edwards voice broke. The expression on his face defeated.  
"Yeah that's right. Every time you don't take advantage when I practically throw myself at you I head down to the rez and fuck Jacob. Or whichever one of the boys is around and ready for it." She smiled wickedly.  
I suddenly wanted to rip her throat out and I could not help the feral growl that escaped my lips. The man turned and said "Bella get back." He concentrated for a moment and then he called out to me, "Come out now. I can hear your thoughts I know you're there Rockell."  
"How do you know my name." The words came out as barely a whisper on the wind.  
"I picked it from your thoughts." He said.  
Why wasn't he coming to claim me as his? He could surely feel the connection between us? It was like a live wire was running through me. All of this went through my mind as I thought about why he could hear my thoughts.  
"I'm a mind reader that is my gift in this life." He said.  
I got out of the tree and ran into the clearing. I needed to be closer to him. Initially all vampires were beautiful but I was stunned into stillness by his gorgeousness. He stood at about 6'3, with bronze colored hair that was in a mess all over his head, the only unusual thing was that his eyes burned amber where it should have been crimson.  
Before I could think twice about it I was grinning at him. He smiled a crooked, panty dropping smile back at me and I could've died. Again.  
"Uh," I stuttered "I was going to introduce myself but, it seems you already know my name." I was still grinning.  
"I'm Edward Cullen. This is Isabella." He gestured a hand towards the human.  
"Well hello." It was clear I was only speaking to him when I said it.  
"Edward! Are you going to just stand there staring at that skank or are you going to come take me up on my offer." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Bella no I won't risk losing you that way I wouldn't be able to bare it.  
"Ugh you are such a fucking pansy. I'm going to the reservation, at least I know I'll get a good fuck there." She glared at him and walked off.  
He was about to chase after her I know, but I did what I did before he could. I did it before I could stop myself.  
I ran for the girl, grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against a tree.  
"Hey what the fuck!" She yelled.  
"How dare you talk to him that way you little slut. Sleeping around on him, calling him names! I could kill you. I should kill you in fact all I have to do in order to crush your airways is flex my pinky finger." I threatened.  
"Edward are just going to let her talk to me like that? Get your ass over here and save me." She yelled at him.  
Next thing I know I'm pinned underneath him on the ground. He snapped at me lifted the human girl off the ground and ran away.  
"Rockell I am sending my family to come and get you." I heard him whisper and I nodded. It didn't take long for them to get here and it only took a second to know Edward sent them. They all had the same amber eyes.  
"I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you Rockell. These are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme." He said as he gestured to the people around us.  
"Hello everyone." I said. "Can someone explain to me why Edward let that human girl speak to him the way she did?" I asked.  
The really short, pixie looking one whose name was Alice stepped up and said, "He believes her to be his mate," my heart broke at the words and then I back tracked  
"What do you mean he 'believes'?" I asked.  
"Super bitch is not his mate, but he won't open his eyes and see that." She explained. A bubble of hope filled me immediately. Alice was smiling so lovingly at me that it made me almost uncomfortable. It was like she knew something that no one else knew.  
"Why are your eyes golden and not crimson like mine?" I asked.  
"It is because we only feed on the blood of animals." Esme said.  
I gagged at the thought and said, "why? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but that sounds awful." They laughed and Carlisle said "come on lets go back to our home and we'll tell you everything you want to know."  
I nodded and followed them as we ran through the woods. We heard a loud crash coming from their house when we got there and we hurriedly went inside.  
Edward was inside throwing plates and other glassware and there was a giant whole in the wall. He screamed and hurled another plate at the wall.  
"Edward, my son what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.  
Edward just screamed again and hurled 50 more plates in a second.  
"Bella dumped him." Alice said.  
"She's with Jacob Black right now." Edward growled as he crushed a glass in his hand. "I could kill him!"  
"No Edward you don't want to do that." Esme reasoned.  
Alice and Jasper were off in a corner having a conversation that was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear it.  
"I'm getting very strong feelings of anger, pain, and...love from her. Do you think we've found-" Jasper was cut off by Alice saying "Yes Jazz, it's her." Her eyes sparkled as she said that and I was completely and utterly confused by what they were saying. I just wanted to get to Edward.  
I walked over to him and asked, "Are you ok?" I looked up into his eyes as I said it and his expression softened a little.  
"I'll be fine." He said and tried to force a smile but couldn't quite manage it.  
"You must really love her." I would've been crying right now if I were human.  
"Yes I do." He muttered as if he was angry with himself.  
"She didn't deserve you." I stated simply and went to stand near the stairs. He slumped down onto the floor and Carlisle turned to Alice. She nodded at him and said "Rockell you are welcome to stay as long as you like there is an extra room upstairs if you want to put your things away. I just ask that you give forks a wide berth when hunting okay."  
"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled. Alice showed me to a room all the way up on the third floor. There were only two rooms up here and I wondered who the other room belonged to.  
Alice answered the question as soon as I thought it. "Edward's room is across the hall I'm sure he'll help you with anything you need." She smiled.  
"Thank you Alice." I said gratefully.  
"Let me know if you need anything." she said.  
I nodded and went inside my temporary room. There was a large bed in the center of the room with plush red and zebra printed pillows. There was a glass wall to my right and a fully stocked closet to my left.  
"Feel free to wear anything in that closet." Alice said and she left.  
I decided to take a shower and clean myself up. After I finished I put on a red lace matching underwear set, a pair of acid wash jeans, a fitted red sweater and a pair of black high heeled boots. I heard someone come up stairs and by the smell I knew it was Edward.  
I swung my door open just as he threw his closed.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Come in." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I walked into his room to see him staring out his window/wall.

"You sir, look like you could use some fun." I smiled.

"I probably do." He said in a melancholy manner.

"Would you like to hunt with me?" I asked.

"Uh you do realize I don't hunt human." He said.

I laughed. "I was actually hoping you could teach me to hunt animals." I smiled almost shyly.

He smiled back at me and said "Sure."

I held my hand out to him and he took it cautiously as we jumped out the window.

"Okay I'm going to ease you into this and start you off with the animals that actually eat meat." He smirked. "There's a mountain lion in a tree up ahead. Think you can handle it?"

"Ha! I've got this." I jumped into the tree opposite the big cat and watched as it hunted a doe. I jumped lightly onto the same branch as the cat and attacked. I sunk my teeth into its jugular and drank deeply. It was absolutely nothing like human blood but I'll get over it. Once I was finished with it I tossed the carcass to the side and said, "Okay I guess that wasn't terrible."

"You haven't had any herbivores yet." He chuckled. We ran towards the river. And I watched as he took down a large buck. He was glorious while he hunted and I couldn't keep my mind from wandering. *You will pay no attention to my thoughts* I commanded him. (I have the power to control a persons mind and body)

I wanted so badly to hold him and kiss him and take away his pain. When he was done draining the buck I tackled him and we wrestled and then he was kissing me. I kissed him back of course, but all too soon he let go of me and ran away.

I felt dejected, I felt unwanted and mostly I felt like he would never feel the same as I and that hurt. I ran back to the Cullen home and pulled out a book, trying to distract myself from my pain.

Days, weeks and then a month had passed since Edward kissed me and he's been avoiding me the entire time if this went on any longer I would soon become depressed.

I tried talking to Alice about it one day.

"Why won't he talk to me?" I asked her.

"He's confused Rocky," she had claimed the nickname for me a few weeks earlier. "he had been calling Bella his soul mate for quit some time now and then you come along and what he feels for you is so much stronger. He doesn't know how to handle it."

I'd gone hunting with Jasper and he told me I was Edwards true mate and that my feelings were not unrequited in any way shape or form.

"Rockell don't you miss hunting human at all?" He asked me.

My eyes now had a light orange tint to them. I hadn't had human blood since I got here.

"I don't miss anything about my old life because it doesn't involve Edward. If he isn't hunting human then neither am I." I told him.

I had finally had enough of his silence and went to Alice and asked if he would listen if I went to speak to him. She nodded and I raced to his room.

Before I could say anything he opened the door.

"Come on we're going for a walk." I said.

He nodded and followed me out of hearing range of the house.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" He said stubbornly.

"Alright smart ass you know that is not what I meant. You have been avoiding me for weeks. Why?" I cried tearlessly.

"I'm sorry I just can't handle this right now." He started to turn away.

"Edward!" I grabbed his hand and stared up into his eyes. "I know you're hurting, but give me a chance. I can make you happier than she ever could. Let me ease your pain. It kills me to see you hurting." He looked away but I turned his face back to mine." Edward I love you and it's crazy because I've never loved anyone the way I love you and when you ignore me it hurts. I know you feel the connection between us. I know that you love me you just have to give me a chance. I'll take away your hurt. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again just please. Don't leave this alone." I sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity and then all of a sudden he'd swooped me up into his arms and kissed me fiercely. I melted into him molding our bodies together.

"I love you. I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips.

"It's okay my love, it's okay." I whispered back.

He held me in his arms for what seemed like hours but was still to short of a time.

I looked at our hands and how our colors contrasted. My caramel skin was slightly pale just like his alabaster skin. Even though the colors were completely different they looked amazing together.

He smiled at me and we ran back to the house and he sat down at his piano. He started to play a song that I'd never heard before. It started off haunting and dark and then it turned to soft and gentle a little light even but it still had a haunting edge to it.

"That was amazing." I breathed. "What was it?"

"Well it doesn't really have a name, but it was influenced by you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's about you." He smiled that sexy crooked smile that I loved so much and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. It's so beautiful." I kissed him and he pulled me into his lap. I had been sitting there in his arms for a while when he said,

"Is it always like this Carlisle?"

Carlisle just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Is what always like what?" I asked.

"I was asking if being mated would make me feel like I was getting hit by a bus every time I look at you because of how passionate my love is, and was I always going to need to be close to you this way." He clarified.

"Well I sure hope so because I don't think I would survive without being with you this way." I kissed him again. "I love you."

"As I love you." He said seriously.

"You know I've always wanted to learn to play the piano." I said.

"Would you like for me to teach you?" He asked.

"I would love that. Maybe you can start by teaching me my song." I smiled and we started immediately.

I'd memorized the song and many others by the time dawn approached and I scooted back in his lap and leaned my head in the crook of his neck.

We sat like that for a long time and I sang to him softly.

"You have such a beautiful voice" he whispered to me. I turned my face up and kissed him.

"So uh tomorrow is Monday and my siblings and I will be starting school, you know to keep up appearances, and I wanted to know if you wanted to enroll also."

"I was 21 when I was turned though I couldn't possibly pass for a teenager could I?" I asked.

"I think you could pass for 18 and just start your senior year with me. I just don't think I could be away from you that long everyday." He said.

"Well if you say so I would love to go to school with you all." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The second I decided to enroll in school Carlisle called the school and told them he was enrolling his new adoptive daughter.  
Edward and I took a walk at around 8'a.m. During this I took the time to learn more about him.  
"So what was your life like, when you were human?" I asked.  
"My mother and father were wonderful. We were the happiest a family could ever be." He smiled. "I was only seventeen but I had plans to sneak into the army and fight in the war. My mother didn't know this of course but I had been planning on telling her the day she started to feel a bit under the weather. As you know there was the whole phenomena with the Spanish influenza. That's actually how I died, how all three of us died but I was the only one to be reborn into this life. Carlisle was working in the hospital in Chicago at the time. He was lonely for so long and wanted a companion and he decided to try turning me."  
"I was so terrified when I opened my eyes. Not only because I all of a sudden had an aching thirst for blood but also because I could suddenly hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Right from the beginning though Carlisle was there and of course, me being the selfish man I am, I resented him for trying to curb my appetite. I left him for ten years. I thought that if I used my 'gift' to help me decide who to feed on it would justify my murders. I only fed on scum. Rapists, thieves, murders, people I felt didn't deserve their life. But I listened to their thoughts and looked them in the eyes while they died and I saw who I was, what I was capable of. I was a monster."  
"When I finally worked up the nerve to try and find Carlisle I went in the hopes that he wouldn't be too disappointed in me and that he would accept me back at his side. I found him in Massachusetts but he wasn't alone. He'd turned Esme in my absence and for a moment I felt like I'd been replaced and that he wouldn't want me around because he'd found his mate. That wasn't the case at all though, when I found him, Carlisle welcomed me back with open arms. Seeing him and Esme together made me realize how much I longed to find someone that would love me with everything in them, someone I could bare my soul to." He kissed me lightly. "Finding you was a sign that maybe God hasn't given up on me after all."  
I smiled at that and kissed him deeply. I literally had to climb his body so that I didn't have to stretch so far to reach his lips. I wrapped my legs around him and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"So what about you, how was your life." He asked.  
"Living in Baton Rouge was the most amazing thing ever. I remember never going hungry not one day because my mother always worked her hardest to get food on the table for my brothers, sisters and I. There were five of us and I was the middle child. I had an older brother and sister and two younger brothers." I smiled at their memory, I missed them dearly. "My older brother and I were very close. His name was Bernard but we all called him Nardy. He was always the one to come to my rescue when I was upset, I told him everything. One night he went out with some of his friends," I sobbed. "and this man pulled out a gun and shot him."  
He rubbed circles into my back. "I was only 12. I lost my confidant, my favorite person in the whole world and I didn't know how to handle it so I went out at night trying to find ways to ease the ache in my heart. I drank and I smoked and I had sex with random guys that I met while I drank so that I could forget just for a little while. It broke my mother's heart and I hated myself for a while. Then one day I walked into a church and listened to the pastor's message. After that I got my life together. I quit drinking stopped sleeping around and eventually that life was all but forgotten. On my twenty-first birthday I went out with my fiancé Richard. He was a black man, a man of the church, and I hadn't told him about my dark past. In fact the only person who knew about it who was not a member of my family was my very best friend Denise. So Richard, my friends and I went out to celebrate."  
"We went to a Cajun restaurant and while we were there our waitress decided to recognize me. I remembered her too of course, her name was Crystal. She was the only person I bonded with for a long time after my brother passed. I pretended like I couldn't remember who she was though so that no one else would find out what I'd done but she just wouldn't let it go. She'd called me by my name and that got Richards attention. She kept opening old scars and eventually I had to tell him what she was talking about. He didn't like it at all. He yelled and screamed at me right there in the middle of the restaurant. I ran out crying."  
"My vision was so blurry because of my tears and I couldn't see where I was going. I ended up in an ally a few blocks away. There was a man there, of course I was awestruck by his beauty. He told me he could take my pain away. I thought he was talking about drugs so I said yes. Then he bit me and I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. I begged him to make it stop but he didn't answer. I woke up days later in an abandoned warehouse some where in the country. I awoke terrified. I went back to Baton Rouge in search of the man who changed me but I didn't find him. I fled and never saw my family again."  
"I eventually found that I had a 'gift'. I'm able to make people do anything I choose." Edward's ears perked up at that and I smiled. "Would you like to see."  
"I would love to." He said.  
'set me down.' I thought at him and he did.  
"Well you could've asked me to do that I don't understa-" he started slapping himself.  
"Ha Ha! Why you hittin' yourself, why you hittin' yourself, why you hittin' yourself." I laughed.  
"Are you doing that?" He asked still slapping himself. I then decided to make him do a back flip off of a tree and go back and break the tree he flipped off of.  
"Well that sure is something." He smiled.  
"I know." I said smugly and tackled him. I attacked his face with kisses, he kissed me back with such a fervent passion that I almost started breathing again. I rested my hands on his chiseled chest and he held my hips against him in his iron grip. He rolled on top of me and kissed my neck and shoulders. My hands clutched at his back and I heard the sound of fabric tearing. He continued kissing me along my neck and I decided to ask another question.  
"So when you were telling me about your human life you never mentioned any women. Did you have any sweethearts?"  
"Uh no I wasn't one to play around with someone's feelings and I didn't feel anything for any of the girls that lived in the area." He said.  
I new what I was about to say was going to upset him but I had to.  
"I loved her. I really did, I don't understand why she was so cold." He said out of what seemed like no where. I almost forgot he could read my mind.  
"Oh. Oh. Did you...have sex, with her?" I asked.  
"No I didn't." He said.  
"Have you ever...?" I let the question hang.  
He shook his head.  
"Never?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Not ever in my 109 years." He smiled a little melancholy smile.  
"So you're a virgin. Okay." I breathed. "Is there a reason for this?"  
"Well of course I wanted to wait for the right woman. I thought I'd found it in Bella but I wanted to wait until I married her. Not for me, it's already too late for my soul, but for her just so she would have a chance to get to heaven." He explained. "I know your reason for asking and I just want you to know we don't have to wait if you don't want to. There really is no reason to."  
I thought that over for a while and then said, "We're going to wait until you are married to me and I you. You may not think so but your soul is there and there is still time to save it." I said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes I am."  
After that we laid there, just talking to each other and sharing the occasional kiss, while we watched the forest change colors as the sun set. At around midnight we went back to the house and he played more music for me on his piano and he even sang a few of the songs he played. It was beautiful.  
At about 6'o'clock I went upstairs and got dressed for school.


	6. Chapter 6

I showered and changed into a set of matching blue, lace underwear. I then put on a pair of tattered skinny jeans that accentuated my curves and a white, cashmere sweater that hugged my torso, went off the shoulder, and showed some of my midriff. I grabbed the bag that Alice put together for me and ran down to Edwards car. He kissed me and we drove to school. We got there in no time and I admit I was a little nervous. I haven't been around humans like this in so long. I felt Jasper influence my emotions and I nodded at him. When we parked I got out at human pace with my bag slung over my shoulder. Edward trapped my body between him and the Volvo and kissed me so forcefully I had to watch my reaction or I would rip his clothes off. He slid his hand down my hips and groped my butt. I listened to the humans conversations and I weeded out the bitch's voice and listened to what she was saying. "Yeah I dumped his gay ass. It turns out he can't handle a woman." I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Really Bella? 'cause he looks pretty straight to me and he can definitely handle someone way more woman than you." A girl said to her. The conversation stopped for a second as she looked over at the sight of Edwards tongue half way down my throat and his hands holding tightly to my butt. "Motherfucker!" She screeched and Edward, behaving as if he hadn't heard her, kissed me once more, draped his arm over my shoulder and walked me inside to our first class. Adv. English. There wasn't anything in the entire school that could hold my attention other than a few books I found in the library, the theatrical interpretation of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet playing on the television in English and, well Edward. I loved to watch the way he interacted with the humans and pretended to take notes when the teacher was watching, because he didn't need to take notes he had perfect recall of everything the teacher said. He didn't even really have to pay full attention to the lesson, and he didn't, in fact he gave me a great majority of his attention. We sat in the back of all of our classes together with me leaning against him and his arm around my shoulders while he whispered softly to me and giggled quietly. We had a few classes with Isabitch and her groupies but so far all we've had to worry about were the snide remarks she made to her friends. When lunch came around Edward and I got in line and he put food on a tray for both of us. We paid for it and took a seat at the table with Alice and Jasper. I pretended to pick at the food on the tray while Edward kissed and nibbled on the side of my neck and shoulder. I smelled her before I heard her, Isabitch was walking toward our table. "Edward she's coming." I said. "Let her come." he shrugged still sucking on my neck. She'd finally made it over here after bout three minutes. She cleared her throat and I looked up at her and smiled. she only glared back. "Edward!" she screeched. "What?" he shot back at her. "Why is 'it' in my seat?" She asked. "You no longer have a place at this table Isabella." he said and the cold tone of his voice almost made me shudder. "What do you mean Eddie?" she asked sweetly. "Is this about last month? It was just a little fight." "You broke up with me remember?" he said "No I said I needed some space and now that I've had it I realized how much I miss you. You know I love you Edward why are you being so dramatic." she giggled and tried to touch his face but he moved out of the way. "Edward?" she asked. "Look Bella, we're done. You made sure of that by becoming the reservations whore." He hissed. "Edward you don't believe that. I would never cheat on you." She reasoned. "Lies." Jasper spit. She glared at him. "Edward stop being silly and tell the cow to get out of my seat." She smiled. "Look Isabitch you better-" I was cut off by Edward whispering to me. "Don't stoop to her level." he said soft enough so only I could hear. I nodded and he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Now Isabella I suggest you leave my siblings, my mate and myself alone." "Mate? I am your mate Edward this slut has got you brainwashed or something." she turned to Alice. "Alice we were like best friends you're not going to let him forget who his true mate is are you. You won't let him do this to me will you?" "I was only ever nice to you because I loved my brother. I had never seen him more miserable in my life than when he was with you, but he swore that he loved you and wouldn't give you up so I treated you with respect. The whole family did. But now that you guys aren't together, oh bitch have I got some words for you!" She yelled then calmed down. "But I won't speak them now. I am a lady after all and my husband is present and this," she waved her hand around the room to all of the nosy teens watching. "this is not the time or place for this conversation. I suggest you move on from him and leave us alone. A smart human wouldn't toy with vampires." she whispered menacingly and smiled a smile that showed her teeth. Bella glared at her. Then at Edward. Then me. I just smiled back at her. She grumbled as she walked off then immediately changed her expression to a bright smile as she sat down next to Michael newton. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. I chuckled to myself just because I knew her attempt at making Edward jealous had absolutely no effect. I was his mate and he loved me and if that wasn't enough I knew it by the way he was nuzzling my neck with his nose. I turned my face to his and kissed him deeply. "So you have words for her do you Alice?" I giggled. "I'd have more than words if I wasn't trying to keep our secret. I'm just glad to be rid of her." she smiled at me. "I've been seeing flashes of a happier Edward for a while I just couldn't see what caused the change. I didn't see you until you decided to start running toward the northwest. I was so excited. I'm glad you're finally here Rocky." she squeezed my hand. I smiled at her. "Thank you Alice that means a lot." "Now on a lighter note," Alice started and Edward chuckled. "Rocky I'm taking you shopping." "Alice I don't have any money." I said softly. "What's ours is yours darlin' remember that. Now there is no point in arguing with my girl here she tends to get what she wants and if she wants to take you shopping just let her and I'll try to rein her in a little so that she doesn't go overboard." Jasper smiled. "Well alright then Alice you can take me shopping." I laughed. "I know! There's no way you could say no to this face." She changed her expression to one that a puppy might make when begging. Edward chuckled next to me bringing my attention back to him.

Lunch ended and eventually school did too. I was so relieved, my last class was one I had with Alice and let's just say she had a hard time holding me back from Isabitch and her goons. I ran to Edward (at a human speed since we were still at school.) and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist as I kissed him and this time he got into the backseat with me while Jasper and Alice took over the front seats and drove home. Edward and I made out the entire ride home and before the car was properly parked in the driveway he pulled me out of the car and we ran upstairs to my room and made out some more. I felt his hard member rub against my heated core and I nearly forgot I told him I wanted to wait until we were married to have sex. I pushed him away though and smiled knowing he was reading my mind. He groaned. "Rockell...please..." he begged. "No Edward we are not having sex until we are married." I said "We could drive to Vegas right now love..." he bargained. "And deny Alice the chance to plan a wedding? I don't think so that would devastate her." "Fine then," he smiled. "will you at least wear this?" he pulled out a small black box and popped it open. Inside sat the most beautiful ring I'd seen in my entire existence. It was oblong shaped with diamonds covering the entire face of it. "Wow, Edward it's beautiful!" I whispered. "It belonged to my mother Elizabeth. My father gave it to her when he proposed and now I'm giving it to you." He got down off of the bed and on to one knee. "Rockell Evelyn Jackson, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are intelligent, quick witted, kind, loving, caring and incredibly lovely. I've loved you since the day I saw you and I am so sorry it took so long for me to admit that. I promise I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. I swear to love and cherish you forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" I would've been crying if I were human but I put on a coy smile. "Well Eddie boy this is very sudden I don't know if I can marry you-" he crushed his mouth to mine and slid the ring on my third finger. I laughed. "You really need to stop reading my mind. We'll never have any fun if you keep doing it." I continued kissing him with such a fervent passion it could set this room on fire. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife." I said and he smiled against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week was going by smoothly. Edward and I were due to be married on Saturday. Alice created a small guest list for a small wedding out in the front yard of the Cullen home. I'd been getting sideways glances and hearing snide comments since the day I started at this school, but people have been becoming more bold since they saw the engagement ring on my finger. It was Thursday, just a few more days until my wedding, and I was in my final class of the day: gym.  
Lauren Mallory and a few of her goons walked up to me in their slutty gym clothes.  
"Lauren." I said.  
"Rockell." She glared at me.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.  
"Of course, I've got some laundry back at home you could wash for me." She giggled.  
"And there's a cotton field behind my house. It could sure use some pickin'." Barbie #1 chimed in.  
"Look snow bunnies I don't have time for this so if you could just get to the point..." I said.  
"Look we just don't understand why he wouldn't choose someone with fairer skin than yours." Barbie #2 said.  
"Sweetie I guess no one ever taught you that 'the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice', and I'm just glad that he is far too intelligent to sleep with one of you skeezers. I mean seriously don't you people bathe?" I asked pinching my nose.  
"Look here n***** you don't want this problem." Lauren sneered.  
"No honey," I said baring my teeth a little as I spoke. They all fell back a step. "I believe it's YOU who doesn't want the problem. Now I suggest you and your little Barbie drones get out of my face before I kick your asses back to 8 mile and if it comes down to that make sure you say hi to rabbit for me." I smiled a little menacingly.  
The bell rang signaling the end of school so I grabbed my things and went outside to meet Edward.  
He was already there waiting on me of course. He was standing rigidly against the car, with a grim expression.  
I wrapped my arms around him and pecked him on the lips. "What's wrong my love?"  
"She said you should go pick the cotton field behind her house."  
"And I said they smell like fish." I shrugged.  
"She called you a n*****." He said his face still grim.  
I kissed him again and said, "Edward I am fine. Their words have no effect on me."  
He chuckled a little, "I can see that. I just can't believe you told them to say hi to rabbit for you." He smiled and opened my door for me.  
"Well what can I say, I've got a soft spot for Eminem." I shrugged and giggled.  
Edward drove us home in his usual speedy fashion and we were home in no time. We flitted into the house and to his piano. He started to play my song and I hummed along to the music, once again stunned by it's beauty. When the song was finished he played it again and hummed with me. When the sun started setting we went and stood in front of the window and watched the forest change colors. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck with his nose from behind.  
We'd been standing in a comfortable silence for about an hour and a half when he chuckled behind me.  
"What's funny?" I asked.  
"Nothing really I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to test your theory." I saw his smirk in the glass reflection.  
"What theory?" I wondered.  
He began to rub small circles into my lower abdomen and my upper thigh. He was getting dangerously close to my sweet spot. I moaned quietly when he said, "The blacker the berry the sweeter the juice." and he inhaled my sent deeply. I shuddered gently and leaned further into him, if that was even possible.  
"Well you can just wait until Saturday night." I smiled.  
"But why? I love you and you love me and we're going to be together forever so why not?" He asked as he placed gentle kisses on my neck and shoulder. I felt him harden against the small of my back and he started to run his hands from my hips up to my breasts. I clenched my thighs together.  
"I can smell you. How wet you are. I know you want this now and if that wasn't enough I can hear in your mind just how badly you want it. How badly you want me to pound myself deep inside of you." He whispered huskily. My eyelids fluttered, he continued, "How badly you want to feel my thumb against your sensitive flesh." and this time he actually did touch me, he trailed his thumb across my flaming female parts through my jeans and he was supporting a large majority of my weight.  
"You drive a hard bargain my love, but, I'm going to have to say no." I said.  
"Why?" He stopped his ministrations and just rested his head on my shoulder.  
"You know why."  
"Rockell my soul has been damned for 109 years. There is no saving it." He muttered.  
"Stop lying to me. To yourself. If anyone in this house still has a soul worth saving it is you and no matter what you say it can be saved. I have no doubt it already has. I know that your soul is a troubled one, but God hasn't given up on you. He stays with his children through everything. Your soul is there. I see it whenever I look into your eyes and it is, hands down, the most beautiful thing I have ever been blessed to see." I said seriously and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you." He said and smiled. "Those words seem almost inaccurate. What I feel for you goes far beyond the three words."  
I smiled back at him, "I love you Edward. Forever." I said. I couldn't wait until Saturday.


End file.
